Dulce
by P. Vimes
Summary: Porque el gran Oikawa no es ni será nunca un acosador, eso solo es investigar


Haikyuu! es obra de Haruichi Furudate, perteneciente a la Shonen Jump, y a I.G.

* * *

¿Oikawa Tooru preocupado o nervioso? Nunca. Jamás de los jamases. Imposible. Y menos por algo tan tonto como eso. Solo curioso. Exactamente, eso era lo único que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Y tal vez confusión. Lo que estaba pasando era algo que nunca había visto y por lo tanto tenía el derecho a estar confundido. Y por eso mismo estaba siguiendo como un acosador-detective a su amigo de la infancia por todo el instituto. Junto con todos los regalos que estaba recibiendo de sus admiradores, con esas miradas nerviosas y llenas de admiración y amo que eran tan normales y que era algo que SI era totalmente esperado. No como con el otro…. Espera ¿esa chica también se estaba acercando a darle una caja de chocolate a Iwa-chan? No, no, no… era imposible que se hubiera convertido en popular con las chicas en tan poco tiempo. Y menos que ellas lo miraran con esos ojos brillantes, y esas caras que reflejaban claramente vergüenza y…

¡Mierda! ¿No podían cortar ya todo eso? Esa chica se estaba acercando demasiado. Iwa-chan era débil ante ese tipo de presión, durante toda su vida había conseguido muchas cosas de él acercándose demasiado y poniéndolo nervioso. Él era el experto en eso, no esa… ¿chica que se alejaba a punto de llorar con una sonrisa triste y a la vez llena de admiración? Eso requería más investigación. Era necesario que él conociera a la perfección cada pequeño detalle de Iwa-chan… por el equipo, por supuesto. Por lo que el resto de las veces que se lo "encontró" sin querer, lo vio rechazar o aceptar lo que le obsequiaban con diferentes gestos de los protagonistas.

Volviendo a su última clase, suspiro. Aunque tenía tantos datos que había recolectado en su cabeza, no podía terminar de encajarlo todo. Además no era como si tuviera la sensación de que le faltaba una pieza importante en el rompecabezas, era más como que si su cerebro se negara en redondo a pensar en una conclusión que no iba a ser favorecedora para él. Pero eso no podía ser posible, después de todo se trataba de Iwa-chan, de otra persona podría ser posible, pero…

\- Oikawa-san –su tren de pensamientos fue detenido por unas dulces e inocentes chicas que lo miraban interrogantes. Poniendo su sonrisa marca "Oikawa", se volteo hacia ellas.

\- ¿Sí? –dos chicas con protegían a otra que se escondía detrás de ellas, como si fuera demasiado tímida.

\- Perdón, Oikawa-san, queríamos… -la mirada que compartieron y le dieron a la tímida, a la que sujetaron de la mano mientras intentaba huir, no le dio muy buena espina. Es más, ahora que se fijaba bien ¿esa no era la chica que…? - queríamos saber si es verdad Iwaizumi-san está enamorado de otra persona.

\- ¿Eh? –durante un segundo se cara reflejo la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo, para recuperar la máscara de buen humor que se esforzaba por portar. Con razón su bonito y trabajador cerebro se había negado a juntar las ideas. Con una sonrisa, fingió- ¿Así que ya se lo ha dicho? Iwa-chan es muy discreto con esas cosas.

\- Creí que era una escusa – respondió una de las chicas – a Mika-chan le gusta mucho y…

\- No, ya os dije que era verdad – si, era la chica de la sonrisa triste – no hacía falta que lo molestáramos. Iwaizumi-kun no es el tipo de personas que daría una escusa tan absurda, y menos de esa manera. Sabéis que..

Mientras la chica hablaba, termino de ordenar los datos. Por eso rechazaba parte de las cosas, solo aquellas de las personas que se le confesaban. El dolor que había empezado a sentir en su pecho cuando recibió la noticia, se incremento ¿de verdad había tantas personas detrás de Iwa-chan? Vale, no tantas como las que estaban locas por él, pero aún así era un número considerable.

\- … confesarse hoy! –Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, como si su propio cuerpo le advirtiera, de nuevo, que tenía que haber estado atento.

\- No es para que te enfades, Mika-chan, que te estamos intentando animar, es más normal que te enfades con quien te rechazo – las amigas #1 y #2 parecían asustadas. Vaya, Iwa-chan sí que levantaba pasiones.

\- Además, decirte que se piensa confesar hoy a ti y a medio instituto no es algo normal.

\- Solo nos dijo la verdad. Además tendríais que haber visto la expresión con la que hablo de esa persona. De cómo la describía como la más importante de su vida.

Pinchazo otra vez. No podía ser. Iwa-chan no se podía confesar, no así, no diciéndoselo así y no sin antes darle tiempo para desenamorarse de él. Era repentino, demasiado. No podía ser que SU Iwa-chan fuera a ser de otra persona. Él era la persona que mejor lo conocía, la que tenía más cerca… o eso había creído. Ni siquiera sabían que le gustaba alguien ni ninguno de sus planes.

Viendo a la chica de nuevo empezar a llorar, sus amigas se la llevaron, mientras que el se quedaba con su corazón destrozado y tenía que marcharse a clase. La miro con envidia, por lo menos ella le había dicho lo que sentía a su persona importante, y encima tenía buenas amigas que la apoyaban ahora. Él se tenía que quedar con su dolor no correspondido y no podía buscar el apoyo de su mejor amigo ya que este no podía apoyarle en esta ocasión, como lo había hecho en sus otras relaciones, pensó mientras llegaba y se sentaba.

Durante el resto de la clase, estuve reflexionando que hacer, con altos y bajos, llegando a pensar en secuestrarle y llevárselo a algún lugar recóndito, donde darle mucho amor, Finlandia era una buena opción. Cuando por fin el profesor se marchó, consiguió librarse del resto de sus compañeras y cogió todos los paquetes, se dirigió a la puerta donde había quedado con su amigo. Oficialmente iba a empezar a odiar el 14 de febrero. Se lo iba a llevar y punto.

Pero entonces lo vio esperándole, y no pudo seguir poniéndose escusas. Lo iba a apoyar aunque se le rompiera el corazón. Era lo que tenía que hacer, y más la primera vez que mostraba intereses en salir con alguien.

\- Iwa-chan consiguió un montón de cosas – bromeo, aparentando la normalidad – por fin llego tu época de popularidad, deberías aprovecharla, no creo que dure mucho.

\- Tsk, vayámonos si no quieres que te deje atrás, has tardado demasiado. Además, vas demasiado cargado, deberías escoger de quien recibes.

\- No puedo rechazar nada, soy demasiado bueno como para hacerlo, y Oikawa-san es demasiado como pertenecer a una sola persona.

\- Y por eso tus relaciones nunca duran.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – fingió estar dolido, con lagrimas en los ojos – yo doy lo máximo en una relación. Y hablando de eso, me han llegado interesantes noticias.

\- ¿Y esas son?

Poniendo una sonrisa misteriosa y conspiradora en su cara, espero a llegar a una calle en la que había nadie para empezar a interrogarlo.

\- Que Iwa-chan se iba a confesar hoy. Vaya, vaya, si que ha crecido el pequeño Hajime, y eso que yo ni me había dado cuenta de que te habías enamorado de alguien.

\- Oikawa, yo… -la mirada que tenía en su cara no podía llegar a clasificarla en una sola categoría. Era una mezcla de asombro, impresión y… ¿decepción?-… a veces me pregunto si en verdad no serás tonto.

\- ¿EH? ¡Eso ha sido cruel!

\- Es verdad… ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta. Tú, el especialista en conocer a los demás, no sabias nada incluso con las pistas que tenias.

Fue una observación mutua, notaba como su acompañante iba sacando las conclusiones poco a poco según caminaban en silencio. Era incomodo, él era quien tenía que investigar a los demás, no al revés.

\- ¿Quién te gusta? – "pregunta incorrecta" dedujo por la mirada que le dio- ¿Cómo es?

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, como si estuviera pensando en si debía contestarle o no.

\- Me han preguntado esto ya hoy. Es una persona diferente a los demás. Se lleva bien con los demás, aunque los saca de los nervios desde el primer momento. Se dedica a ligar con los demás en todo momento, aunque solo mostrándose dulce, y de la misma manera intenta parecer mono con gestos tontos cuando es adorable cuando no se lo propone. Es competitivo, odia perder contra nadie y se esfuerza más que nadie que conozco, motivándote a esforzarte en todo momento. Es carismático como pocas personas que conozco, todos a su alrededor quedan impregnados de su esencia, y todos lo admiran. Es un sádico que intenta esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos, mientras que se la toma con nuestro pobre kohai – sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto totalmente de piedra, mientras observaba a Iwaizumi sacar una pequeña caja de su mochila, sacando el contenido para desenvolverlo – es la persona que me inspira querer tirarle un balón a la cabeza gran parte del tiempo y el compañero con el que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para permanecer ¿Necesitas más pistas Kuso Oikawa?

Negó con la cabeza mientras el otro acercaba el dulce a su boca con gesto serio. Abrió los labios, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer por la confesión y su corazón calentarse… espera, eso no era su corazón.

\- ¡IWA-CHAN! ¡Esto pica a horrores!

\- Por supuesto, es un chocolate picante – se sonrojo todavía más cuando vio la sonrisa que le dio el otro mientras se iba, una de esas que pocas veces había visto y que hacían que su corazón latiera más arriba – reservare el dulce para cuando me des tu respuesta.

* * *

¡Feliz San Valentín Fer! ¡Espero que te guste el regalo!


End file.
